The Quest for Healing
by Queen Lu
Summary: Lucy is very ill, and the only remedy that the doctor has found is a plant located in a very desolate land. Will Susan get the courage to go find it? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I do not own C.S. Lewis's characters. I hope you enjoy my story! Please read and review! ;)**_

The Quest for Healing

Chapter One

I walked into the dimly lit room. The heavy curtains were drawn, not letting in the smallest bit of light. No candles were burning, save one on a small table. The room had an ominous and heavy feeling. I suppose it was the feeling of sickness. Lucy, my little sister, was ill. She had lain in her bed for weeks now, tossing and turning, and only waking for small periods of time. What had started out as a harmless cold had turned into a life threatening illness.

I walked to her bedside and stroked her forehead. She stirred, but didn't wake. It was horrible to see her like this.

Lucy, the girl who normally brought happiness and joy into a room, was sick. She would light up a room with her smile, and lift up a person's spirit with her lively, joyous demeanor. She was the sunshine that pierced through the gray clouds when things were going wrong.

But now, she just lay there in her bed, pale and ghostly looking. When she was awake, her eyes were glassy and burned with fever instead of shining and full of joy. How I wished to hear her laughter and see her bright smile again…

_Dear sister, how I wish you were well again. Please, please get well, _I thought. I bent down, kissed her forehead and left the room.

I walked down the long corridor and turned to enter my room. I looked out the window, looking at the bright blue sea. I sighed and picked up my embroidery, trying to keep my thoughts on happy things instead of sad things like illness.

******************

A knock sounded on my door, and I drew myself out of my thoughts. Setting down my embroidery, I walked to the door. A servant was standing outside.

"The doctor is here, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. Tell him I will be right down," I replied.

The servant gave a curt "Yes, Your Majesty" and hurried back down the hall.

I smoothed my dress and prepared myself for what I was going to hear. Hopefully it would be good news. So far, the doctor had tried many different remedies. Some of them seemed to work for awhile, but then she would just get worse. I was praying that he had found something to cure her.

I walked out of my room and down a hall. I swiftly moved down the stone steps and entered the great hall. The doctor, who was tall and skinny with red hair, was seated in a gold and red velvet chair. He stood up and came over to me.

"Good day, Queen Susan."

"Hello, Doctor," I replied, leading him down yet another hallway into the library, where we could speak privately. I motioned for him to sit down, and I sat down as well.

"Well, let me get straight to the point, my lady," He started, running his hand through his hair.

"Please, you can call me Susan," I said.

"Alright, Susan. Queen Lucy is very ill, as you know. So far we haven't been able to cure her. I have tried and tried many different remedies. I think I have finally found a cure."

"Really?" I beamed. " When can we give it to her?"

"I am afraid that we cannot give it to her just yet. I don't have it. It grows in a very desolate land, and it would be a most treacherous journey to get there. It is an ancient plant that grows only there, and it should heal Lucy."

"Then we should send some soldiers to get it. We have to get it. It's the only way Lucy will live." I replied, staring intently at the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "Soldiers wouldn't be able to pick it. Only the hands of royalty may touch the plant. If any other hand touches it, it will shrivel up and die, not to mention that the person's hand would be severely injured. It only heals when it is alive," the doctor paused; then continued on. "That's why I was hoping High King Peter and King Edmund would be willing to go."

"They left on a journey several weeks ago. There isn't any way to contact them." I said, deeply saddened.

"Hmmm. Well, even if they were here, then we would have no guarantee that it would heal Lucy anyway. I do have one more remedy we can try. That plant is a last resort."

"Please try it," I said. "Anything you can do to help her."

"Of course, Queen Susan," he said; bowing and leaving the room.

I watched him go, and then got up and stared out the window. If only Peter and Edmund hadn't left! I sighed, turned from the window, and went to my room.

******************

_It was gloomy, and the clouds above me swirled, letting down a light drizzle. Everyone was dressed in black and looked somber. There was a casket, and people were laying flowers inside. I approached it and looked inside. The sweet face of Lucy was inside! Tears rushed down my face as I sobbed. NO! NO! NO! This couldn't be happening! NO!_

"No!!!" I sat up, my face was wet, and I was sweating. I looked around, and found that I was in my room in Cair Paravel. I rushed out of my room and into Lucy's. I walked to her bedside, and she was sleeping peacefully for once. I breathed a sigh of relief, kissed her forehead, and left the room.

I tried to go back to sleep, as it was the middle of the night, but I just couldn't. The nightmare stuck in my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. I wouldn't be able to bear it if Lucy were to…Were to…_NO! Don't think that way! Lucy isn't going anywhere!_ I told myself.

Probably the medicine the doctor had given Lucy earlier was already working, and she would be better within a few days. With this thought on my mind, I got back in bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Five days later**

"Queen Susan! Come, come quickly!" Sharley called, coming into the garden.

I rose off the bench I was sitting on and approached Sharley, who was a servant as well as a very good friend of mine. "What's wrong, Sharley?"

"Lucy, she's…She's really…Just come with me!" Sharley scurried off at a quick pace.

I quickly followed her, concerned. We reached Lucy's room, and the doctor was there.

"Queen Susan, Queen Lucy has made a turn for the worse. If we don't do something soon…Well, we maylose her." The doctor said in a whisper.

I nodded, trying to keep the tears that were brimming in my eyes from overflowing. "What can we do?"

"Well, I am not certain…" his voice trailed off.

"W-Wait…I have an idea. We s-should use Lucy's fireflower cordial. Sharley, c-could you go get it, please?" I asked.

Sharley hurried off, and I went to Lucy's bedside. _Oh Lucy. Please hold on. Please, _I thought.

The doctor and I waited in silence. Sharley appeared ten minutes later.

Sharley's face was red, and a few stray tears slipped down her cheeks. "Susan, I have been informed that-" her voice broke, and she sobbed.

"Sharley, whatever is w-wrong? Couldn't y-you find it?" I asked, confused.

Sharley took a deep breath and continued on. "High King Peter and King Edmund took it on their journey, in case someone was injured."

I stared at her, and then the tears came. What were we going to do? There wasn't any way to contact Peter and Edmund, and they wouldn't be home for weeks. Then I decided right then and there. I was going to go that plant.

I wiped the tears away, and said, "Doctor, will you give me the map to the plant you were talking about? I am going to go get it."

"Queen Susan, the journey is dangerous. I don't think you should go," The doctor replied.

"I have to. It's…It's the only way to save Lucy. Please, give me the map."

"I will allow you to look at it, but I still don't think you should go," the doctor said, reaching into his bag and pulling out an ancient looking map. "Here. The X marks the area where the plant should be. The plant's name is the Kandlkirkle. It is blue with a silver stem, at least that's what the legend said."

"Wait, you found this in a legend?" I asked, shocked. "So you mean that it might not even exist?"

"Well, I know it exists. I just don't know if it will heal Lucy."

I pondered this. This made me doubt my decision to go. If it wouldn't even heal Lucy, then why should I go? No. I had to take the chance. "Thank you, doctor. Do you mind staying the night to monitor Lucy?" I asked.

"Of course I will. She is too unstable to leave alone."

"Thank you. I shall be back later to check up on Lucy." I said, slipping the map under my skirt and exiting the room.

******************

I stepped quietly into Lucy's room and past the doctor, who had dozed off. I stooped over and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Lucy. I will be back soon. May Aslan keep you safe."

"Susan?" a small, weak voice said.

"Lucy?" I whispered.

"Susan, why are you leaving?" she said hoarsely.

"Oh, don't worry. I will be back soon. Now get some rest," I kissed her cheek, and turned to leave.

I took one last look at her. Her eyelids had fluttered back shut, and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully for once. "I love you, Lucy. Please hang on," A tear slid down my cheek as I went out the room.

******************

I awoke, and I rose from my bed. The moon sent a white glow through my window. I grabbed my cloak and crept quietly out of my room. I tiptoed down a long hall and then down some stairs to the servant's quarters. I went to the first room on the left and entered.

"Sharley. Sharley! Wake up," I whispered, shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she sat up and looked around. "Is it already morning?"

"No, Sharley. It's me, Susan. I am going to go get the Kandlkirkle," I said.

"Susan, you can't leave! Please. It's very dangerous," She cried.

"Shh. Sharley, it's the only way to save Lucy. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me gather up some things for my journey," I said, motioning towards the door.

"Well…Of course I will help you. But I still don't want you to go," she said. "Let me get dressed."

"Alright," I said, leaving the room. "I will meet you in the stables. Could you get some food from the kitchen?"

She nodded, and I shut the door. I hurried back up the stairs and out a door. I went across the courtyard, through a gate, and into the stables. I went to the special spot that where I kept my bow and arrows, and grabbed my horn. I also saddled up my horse, Peanut. Yes, I know it's not the most majestic name, but he was the sweetest horse on earth and the name seemed to fit him.

Sharley entered carrying a cloth bag of food and a small jug of water. She grabbed some saddlebags and loaded them in. "Here, Susan."

"Thanks. Sharley, I'm going to miss you. But I will be back. I promise," I said, giving her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too. Please, travel safely."

"I will. Goodbye, Sharley. Take care of Lucy for me," I said, and got on Peanut.

I rode out of the stable and into the night. My journey had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I urged Peanut into a canter as I traveled through a forest. It was misty, and my cloak had become damp; causing me to shiver. A slight breeze wafted through the forest, rustling the leaves. I looked around wearily. I had been traveling for at least three hours, possibly more. I was tired, and I was looking for a place to rest. I was hoping to come out of the forest soon, because I didn't want to sleep in this dark, somewhat eerie forest.

I heard a crack behind me, and Peanut stopped and pricked his ears. I looked behind me, straining my eyes to see into the darkness. I couldn't see anyone or anything, so I concluded that it was just the breeze rustling the trees. But I was still rather nervous, and I had Peanut move on again.

As the night grew longer, the forest seemed never-ending. I kept hearing things, making me more and more nervous. _"Come on, Su. It's nothing. Just keep going," _I thought.

Peanut began walking again, and this time I didn't urge him to canter. I could tell he was tired, and I didn't want to overwork him. I looked up at the sky and was surprised to see that the moon had been covered by thick, angry clouds. I hoped that it wouldn't rain until I at least found a shelter.

I had Peanut trot, scanning the woods for any place that would provide cover from the rain. It suddenly became very quiet in the forest, not even a breeze rustled the trees. I knew this meant the rain would come soon, so I began to search even more frantically. Just as I thought those words, a slight drizzle poured from the sky. It swiftly turned into a downpour, drenching me.

I shivered, and I continued my search for shelter. After what seemed like an eternity, I found a small cave. I tied Peanut to large tree with big branches, sheltering him from most of the rain. He seemed to be fine, and I huddled up in the cave, letting the rain lull me to sleep.

******************

I woke up with sunlight piercing my vision. The rain had stopped, and the sun was shining brightly against the azure sky. Peanut was nibbling at some grass, still tied to the tree.

I got up and greeted Peanut, and he nuzzled me lovingly.

"Hi, Peanut! How are you this morning?"

He gave me a satisfied whinny, so I assumed he was fine. I grabbed the map from one of the saddlebags, and studied it. If we were where I thought we were, then we were only days away from finding the Kandlkirkle! I put the map back in the saddle bag and untied Peanut's reins.

I gave him an affectionate pat and got on him. I walked him for awhile before having him canter. We soon came out of the forest, and into a bright, cheery meadow. The tall prairie grass was dotted with a myriad of wild flowers. We traveled on for quite a long while before I decided I was ready for lunch.

I stopped Peanut under a shady tree and sat down to see what Sharley had gotten from the kitchen. There was bread, cheese, some cold ham, carrots, apples, and two cookies. I gave an apple and a carrot to Peanut, who munched happily, and ate some of the food. I gave Peanut some water and got a drink for myself, before packing everything back up again.

I walked Peanut for awhile on a small trail I had found leading towards the mountains. The trail was hardly visible, but it kept me from straying in the wrong direction. The trail led to a small village, and I passed through quickly. I didn't have time to talk with any villagers. Lucy was sick, and she didn't have much time.

Peanut and I plodded along until it was dusk. I was at the top of a hill, and in the valley below there was a village. I had decided that I was going to stay there tonight. That is, if they had an inn.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around, just in time to see a redheaded girl hide behind a bush. My eyes grew wide. It couldn't be! I jumped off Peanut and hurried to the bush.

"Sharley?" I asked gently.

She stood up. Her red hair was mussed, her green eyes were wide, and her dress was muddy.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked.

"I-I was scared for you. I d-didn't want you to go alone. So I f-followed you," she looked up at me. "You're not angry, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm just a bit surprised," I said. "You know, you could have just asked me if you wanted to come with me. I would have let you come."

"I kind of knew that. It's just that, well, it was more fun to follow you," she gave me a cheesy grin, and quickly became serious again.

"More fun? Well, if you had asked, it would have saved you a cold, wet, muddy night last night. And a lot of walking," I teased. "That does sound like you though," I smiled.

I motioned for her get on Peanut, and we rode towards the village.

"Was Lucy okay when you left?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes. I checked on her before I followed you. The doctor will take good care of her, I am sure."

I nodded, and tried not to think about it.

We arrived at the village and found an inn. The innkeeper there was quite nice, and he gave us a small but lovely room to stay in. He also found a place for Peanut in his stable. His wife served us hot soup and tea for dinner. After that Sharley took a bath as did I; and we crawled into the soft, warm bed.

I quickly became drowsy. It had been a long, tiring day, and tomorrow was going to be just like it. But at least now I had a friend to share it with.

_**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been very busy. I also haven't been very inspired to write lately, so if you find this chapter a bit boring, that is why. Please read and review! Reviews make me very happy and motivate me to update more quickly! =) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I really haven't had any inspiration for this story. But I'm not going to give up on it, so here's the next chapter.**_

Chapter Four

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my aching shoulders. My entire body ached from travelling the day before. I pulled myself out of the bed and looked around. Sharley was still sleeping soundly, so I moved around the small room carefully. I freshened up a bit, and then woke Sharley.

"Sharley," I whispered. "Sharley, wake up."

Sharley rolled over and opened an eye. "Isn't it kind of early?"

"No. The sun is rising. Come on."

"Okay, just a minute," she murmured, and got out of bed.

After she combed her hair and splashed her face with water from a jar, we ventured down the hall. The innkeeper's wife served us porridge and toast. Then we said goodbye and retrieved Peanut from the stable.

We began to ascend out of the valley, slowly climbing a steep hill. I carefully guided Peanut, praying that he wouldn't stumble. We finally made it up the hill and headed once again towards the mountains.

"Here, Sharley. We can get on Peanut now since we aren't on a hill anymore," I said, motioning for her to get on. We followed a tiny path that led through tall prairie grass. The grass brushed the tops of our feet as we rode along.

"Sharley? Do you think that--that Lucy is still h-holding on?" I asked, trying to keep my composure. The thought that she could already be gone had hit me in a sudden rush of emotions.

"Of course," Sharley said with a confident smile. But I could see the doubt and concern behind her eyes. "I don't think it would hurt to move faster though," she added.

I nodded and urged Peanut to move faster. As we followed the small trail, we talked off and on. At one point, a thought occurred to me. "Sharley, I must have been pretty far ahead of you the night you followed me. How did you know which direction I had gone?"

"I followed Peanuts hoof-prints."

"But it was dark," I said.

"I had a lantern," she replied. "But I tripped over a root and dropped it, so it broke. That's why I don't have it anymore."

"Well, after you dropped it, how did you follow?" I asked curiously. "And how did you catch up so fast?"

Sharley was quiet for a moment, and I looked over my shoulder at her. A slight smile was playing on her lips.

"I crawled on my hands and knees, feeling for Peanut's hoof-prints," she admitted. "And I didn't stop except for once, and that was only for a few minutes."

"Sharley! No wonder your dress was so muddy!" I exclaimed. "It's a wonder you haven't caught a cold or something by now, crawling in the mud while it was raining!"

Sharley just grinned, and we rode on. By now, the sun was well into its journey across the sky, close to the middle.

The landscape had changed drastically. Instead of lush green prairie grass, there was now a golden brown dust. Small pebbles and rocks were scattered here and there, along with an occasional boulder every now and then. There weren't any trees, and a few shriveled looking bushes dotted the sides of the path.

The path was now ascending a few cliffs, and I kept Peanut as far away from the edge as possible.

"Look at this! How could a plant survive in this kind of climate?" Sharley wondered. "Are you sure we're going in the correct direction?"

"Well, let's see. I will look at the map in a few minutes. I want to find a place to stop Peanut."

We rode for a few minutes longer, and we came to a rocky plain. I stopped Peanut and retrieved the map out of a saddle bag.

I looked for the valley we had stayed in the night before, and it looked like we had indeed gone the correct way. "It looks like we are going the correct way. This is a magical plant, so I guess it could grow anywhere." I replied, replacing the map in the bag and rummaging through another. "How about we rest and eat some lunch," I suggested, pulling out some bread and cheese, and an apple for Peanut.

We sat down and began eating lunch. A rather strong breeze blew now and again, whirling dust into our eyes and onto our clothes. The food was soon covered in a fine layer of dust and tasted like, well, dirt.

After we finished, we continued on. In two hours, I believed that we were finally in the area of the plant. I told Sharley to go to the right, and I to the left. We searched for what seemed like hours until Sharley gave a shout.

"Susan! I think I found something!"

I hurried over to her, and sure enough, there was a plant that resembled something like what the doctor had said. It had a dazzling silver stem, and the blue petals were shimmering with radiance.

"Could this be it?" I breathed, stooping down to touch it. I gently placed one finger on a delicate petal. It was as soft as a feather. Carefully, I dug around it. When I finally uprooted it, it still seemed very much alive. I gently placed it in a saddle bag and motioned for Sharley to get back on Peanut.

"Come on, Sharley. It's time we get back to the palace."

She mounted Peanut and we were off. As we rode off into the setting sun, I thought: _We just have to make it back in time. We just have to. Hold on Lucy. Please hold on!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Cair Paravel appeared in the distance, reaching high into the sky with its golden spires. We had travelled two days, and now we were approaching the palace at a rapid pace. I was eager to see Lucy, so I had urged Peanut into a gallop as soon as I had spotted Cair Paravel.

I was so glad to be home, but a feeling of dread had wormed its way into my happiness. What if Lucy wasn't still…I brushed the thoughts from my mind, focusing on guiding Peanut.

In thirty minutes, we were back at Cair Paravel. I jumped off Peanut and lead him to the stable. I handed his reins to a stable hand who looked glad to see that I was back safe and sound. I gave him a quick smile and rushed out of the stable and through the gardens. Sharley followed, scurrying to keep up.

I went down the halls at a much faster pace than was lady-like, brushing past all the servants whispers of: "She's back!" "Thank Aslan!" "Hello, Queen Susan!" "We're so glad you're back safe and sound!"

When I was in the hall leading to Lucy's chambers, I slowed my pace. Fear gripped my heart. Her door was closed, and I softly walked toward it, afraid of what I would find.

I gently opened the door to the dimly lit room. The doctor was sitting beside Lucy, looking very concerned. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive! But I knew she wasn't out of danger yet, and I quietly walked over to the doctor.

He looked up from Lucy, startled. "Queen Susan! You're back, thank Aslan!" he whispered.

"How is she?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Not well at all. In fact, I believe she only has a few hours left to live," he replied grimly.

My face crumpled, and tears began sliding down my face. "We f-found the p-plant," I sniffed. "Do y-you think it is g-going to w-work?"

"You found it. You found it!" the doctor whispered excitedly. "So it does exist. Where is it?"

I took it out of my pocket and showed it to him. He stared at it a moment, and then motioned us out of Lucy's room.

"Queen Susan, I cannot tell you for certain that this will work. But it is worth a try," he paused. "Sharley, go get some water, a bowl, and pedestal. We're going to make this into medicine."

Sharley set off at a brisk pace to carry out her task, while the doctor and I made our way back into Lucy's room. I sat down beside her, cradling the KandleKirkle in my lap. I reached for her small, thin hand and held it tightly.

Sharley appeared in a few minutes, and the doctor motioned to me. I whispered "I love you" and pulled myself away from her.

I met the doctor in the hall.

"All right. Susan, you're going to have to make the medicine, since only royal hands can touch the plant, and Sharley, why don't you go sit with Lucy?"

Sharley went to go sit with her, while I viciously swiped tears off my cheeks.

"Now, pluck all the petals off and place them in the bowl," the doctor instructed. "Break the stem into smaller pieces."

I did as he instructed, and then he told me to crush them. I began crushing them fiercely. The petals gave off an earthy aroma along with a tinge of something else. I didn't have time to contemplate its smell or looks though, so I focused on crushing them to the tiniest pieces I could.

After the doctor said that they were miniscule enough, he told me to add a bit of water. I added the water and mixed the contents together. The now thin mixture sparkled blue and silver; and the doctor said that he believed it was ready to give to Lucy.

We entered Lucy's room, and Sharley stood up. "Did you turn it into medicine?" she whispered.

I nodded solemnly, and the doctor gently aroused Lucy. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She didn't say anything, just stared blankly, as if she didn't realize we were there.

"Lucy. Lucy, I'm back." The only response was her eyes flicking towards me and then fluttering closed. The doctor once again aroused her, and he gave her the KandleKirkle medicine. She swallowed it, and then went back to sleep.

"What do we do now?" I asked softly.

"Now? Now we wait." The doctor ran a hand over his hair.

"And pray," Sharley added.

"Yes, pray. Pray with all your heart," the doctor said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days were stressful, grim, and tiring. Sharley, the doctor, and me; as well as a few other close friends; sat by Lucy. She would often stir, but only once had she opened her eyes.

After an entire night of staying up with Lucy, the doctor said I should go get some rest.

It had been three days since we had administered the flower medicine to Lucy, and so far, there hadn't been any changes in her condition other than her staying alive. We were all overjoyed at this, of course, but we still were anxiously waiting for her to show signs of becoming well.

The doctor said that if the KandleKirkle was going to heal Lucy, then it would happen in the next couple of days. If it didn't…Well, we could only hope that Peter and Edmund would return with the fire flower cordial.

I dragged my feet to my chambers and collapsed on my bed. As exhausted as I was, you would think that I would fall instantly asleep. But no. Restless thoughts whirled through my mind. Sleep just wouldn't come.

I tossed and turned in my bed for who knows how long, until I had to get up and walk around. I paced back and forth aimlessly until my legs cramped up and I _had_ to lie down. The cramps in my legs eased up, and I closed my eyes. A restless, troubled sleep finally came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A loud bang startled me awake. I jolted up, looking through bleary eyes. I shoved some unruly hair out of my face, and stared at my door.

Sharley had flung open the door and was standing there, tears streaming down her face. My heart plummeted to the very depths of my stomach. My thoughts whirled. What would we tell Peter and Edmund when they came home and found Lucy…gone? I burst into sobs.

Sharley walked over. Her tear-streaked face was bright with light, and she was smiling.

"Susan! She's going to be all right! She's not dead! She made it through the night, and her fever broke! There, there. It will be all right."

My heart leapt. She hadn't been crying out of sorrow-It was out of joy! I grinned through my tears and gave Sharley a huge hug.

After a few moments, I wiped my happy tears away, combed my hair with my fingers and hurried down to Lucy's room.

Lucy was there, sitting in her bed, smiling. A lot of the color had returned to her cheeks, and she no longer looked feverish.

I rushed towards her. "Oh, Lucy! You're well! You're really and truly well!"

"Yes, Su. I am. Really and truly," she said softly.

"Now, even though the KandleKirkle pretty much healed Lucy, she will still need to regain her strength. She has been lying in her bed for weeks and weeks, after all," the doctor warned.

"Oh, yes. Of course," I said, determined to keep my lively sister from bouncing back into life too quickly.

Lucy grinned and asked about all the things that had gone on while she was sick, and I began to explain. She listened intently, giggling at some of the humorous parts, and asking many questions. As we sat there, talking and laughing, I knew that I had gotten my sunny, sweet, loving, lively sister back once more.

THE END

_**A/N: So that's the end of the story! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to get it up. Review please! ;) **_


End file.
